


两海一盒

by graciaaa98



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaaa98/pseuds/graciaaa98





	两海一盒

李赫宰上了个厕所出来就傻了眼，他揉了揉眼睛，还是看到他和李东海的床上有两个人，

—“难道我的灵魂刚撒了泡尿，我的肉体还在睡觉？”  
李东海翻了个身往身边的人身上蹭，

—“咦？主人的胸肌呢？被我昨晚咬没了？”

小海被人触碰一个激灵就吓的坐了起来，明明暑假舍友们都回家了，自己一个人留校，他立刻缩到床角。

—“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你们是谁！”

……

李赫宰划着手机屏幕，看着新闻报道昨晚科学家发现了虫洞，出现了很多超自然现象。

—“所以说，你应该是穿越了。”李赫宰搂着怀里还是有点迷糊的李教授揉了揉小海的头。

小孩却防备心很重的退了一步保持安全距离，又好像鼓起勇气一般细声说“你们……”

—“这是我的男朋友，也是…”

—“也是他学生”

李东海话还没说完，就被李赫宰打断了，李东海这张两毛钱的嘴，竟然脱口就要告诉小孩两人的主奴关系，李赫宰赶紧拦了下来，毕竟小海还小，看起来还很怕生，还是觉得不告诉为妙。

—“告诉他怎么了，我那时候就喜欢SM了，他也是我的主人。”李东海有些骄傲又有些炫耀地对小海说。

小孩愣住了，呆呆地看着李东海，

—“你现在幸福吗？”

李东海握着李赫宰的手冲着他笑，小海却转过身偷偷地抹起了眼泪，

—“你看，命运是公平的，现在的你一个人形单影只，但是努力是没有错的，你的梦想都会实现的。”

小海闪着泪光抬起头看着未来的自己：“这是真的吗？我有时候真的感觉要撑不下去了。”

李赫宰看着那张自己深爱的脸哭成了泪人，心都揪在了一块，走上前给小孩温柔地擦眼泪，心疼的都不知道说什么好，

—“不哭了，乖，这几天安心地在这里吧，我们先去吃早饭好不好？”

……

李东海在冰箱里拿出了面包片，牛油果，燕麦和草莓牛奶，轻车熟路地就做好了早餐，

—“这是什么呀？”

—“牛油果，你尝尝。”

—“哇好好吃”

—“果然是李东海，哪里好吃了。”李赫宰从卧室走了出来，手里拿着两双袜子，走到李东海身边，捏了捏男人的脸颊。

—“又不穿袜子，屁股不疼了？”

上周李东海不穿袜子手脚冰凉一个劲儿打喷嚏，被李赫宰惩罚sp，整整打了五十下屁股，面前还有小时候的自己，他红着脸去捂自家男朋友的嘴。

“主人给我穿嘛～”李东海露着猫咪笑，抬起一条腿，李赫宰熟练地套上长袜，再换另一边。

李赫宰看着李东海开心地晃着腿，又把另一双袜子递给看呆了的小海。

—“小海也穿上吧，最近要换季了，有点凉。”

“谢谢。”小海肉眼可见的含羞，迅速穿上了男人递来的袜子。

接下来的一天，两个人带着小海玩了一整天，晚上才回到家。

呆在客房的小海搂着白天李赫宰给他买的小老虎玩偶，躺在床上翻着书，心却一直平静不下来，想着未来他也会有自己的家，自己的男朋友和主人，就兴奋的不行，李赫宰，也就是他未来的男朋友，真的很好，对他也很好，虽然对长大后的自己更好…

小海觉得自己不太喜欢一个人，想出去找他们两个人，虽然他的内心深处一直在叫嚣着，“不知道赫宰哥哥在干嘛。”

两个人在卧室说着什么，李东海不愿去打扰，他发现一间屋子虚掩着门，漆黑中他也能看到，是一些他只在成人影片中看过的东西，他想，“我看看就走。”

这是一间近乎完美的调教室，工具整整齐齐的摆放着，另一侧的药膏也惹人注目，这是他连梦都不敢梦的地方，知道自己的性向和性癖好的他，一直隐忍着，羞于表达，只能在夜深人静，对着影片幻想发泄。

他走得更深，看到了一个笼子，里面有柔软的地毯，侧门还挂着一只小老虎，

“他好幸福。”小海只能这样想着，虽然那也算是自己，但是他还是好羡慕。

有声音传来，小海下意识的躲到了铁艺调教床下。

—“小海还在呢就发骚，我们家小猫是不是一天不挨主人艹就受不了，嗯？”

—“是啊，海海每天都想要主人～而且调教室隔音这么好，他听不见的。况且今天你对他也太好了吧，明明我才是你的男朋友。”

—“自己的醋也吃？来我尝尝我们家猫猫的醋味大不大？”

小海听着两个人露骨的话语，中断后的声音告诉他两个人似乎在拥吻，脚步声越来越近，小海感觉自己的心脏都要跳出来了。

他看着洒落在地上的衣服，听着另一个自己魅惑的喘息和呻吟，男人低吼，唤着爱称，说着粗俗的情话，随着拍打肉体的声音，小海大胆的伸手扯过地上李赫宰的衬衣，放在鼻前闻着他的味道，另一只手伸进了自己的睡裤……

—“主人艹得你爽不爽？”

—“啊嗯…主人……爽…好深……”

—“小骚货，放松点，都要把我夹断了，欠打了是不是？”

李赫宰抽插的同时拍打着李东海蜜桃般的臀瓣，惹得身下的小猫不住的收缩后穴。

床下的小海已经失了神，幻想着此时此刻床上的人是自己，听着男人性感的声音，他快速撸动下体，达到了高潮…

尽管用李赫宰的衣服捂住了嘴，但还是闷哼出了声，他羞愧的想要逃走，还是听见李赫宰的声音，

—“小海？出来。”

小海颤颤巍巍地从床下爬了出来，睡裤半褪，手上还拿着李赫宰的衬衣，他不敢看床上的两人，耸拉着头羞得想哭。

倒是床上还在享受高潮后余韵的李东海先开了口，他起身搂着李赫宰的窄腰，抬头看着男人好看的下颌线，

—“主人，我们带小海一起好不好？”

—“海海你说什么？”

李赫宰有些震惊，平日里李东海这只小醋猫连一起看的影片里小受的醋都要吃，今天这是转了性了？SM圈里双调，多奴的也数不胜数，只是他有了李东海后，再也没想过其他。现在李东海竟然提出要带小海一起？

—“你想什么呐！换了别人我马上离家出走！可是小海不是别人啊，他也是我嘛，好不好嘛？”

说实话，李赫宰对着那张李东海的脸，不可能没有欲望，况且小海又像初生的小猫，乖乖的又有点小倔强，让人想抱在怀里肆意揉弄，但还存在一丝理智的李赫宰没有回答李东海，而是问了小海，

—“你呢？你怎么想”

—“可…可以吗？我想…不只是做爱。”

看着揪着自己衬衣一脸期待的小孩，李赫宰也明白了他的心思，他低下头狠掐了一下李东海的乳头，

—“一会儿反悔可来不及了。”

—“我才不反悔呢！”

李东海被掐的一个激灵，又挺着胸示意李赫宰另一个小乳头也要，粉嫩嫩的乳头都涨大了一圈立了起来，又转头对小海说“你过来呀，赫答应了。”

小海直勾勾的看着面前的男人，走到床沿，自动地屈膝跪了下来，李赫宰满意的揉了揉小海的头发，抚摸着小孩的侧脸，拇指伸进小海的唇瓣，逗着小舌玩弄，小海不自觉的吮吸，但是还是口水直流，像是发情的小兽。

李赫宰为了保险起见，仔细问了小海能接受的程度，定了安全词。

当然这时没吃饱的李教授也没闲着，不想主人的目光都被别人收了去，勤勤恳恳的吃着主人的肉棒。

小海是第一次，所以李赫宰打算先灌肠。放下羞耻是第一步，李赫宰让小海自己脱了衣服裤子，去浴室等自己。

—“主人，那我呢？”李东海搂着自己主人的脖颈不放。  
李赫宰拖住这个粘人的小猫奴的屁股，抱了起来，手指还捅进一张一合的穴口进进出出，湿了手掌。

—“你也别想逃！”

—“我才不想逃呢！”

李赫宰把李东海抱进浴缸，怕他无聊就给了个小跳蛋玩，然后某猫就边自渎边眼巴巴的看着他家主人反复给小海灌肠。直到李东海又射了一次，李赫宰命令两人并排跪在地上撅起屁股，开始用灌肠工具给两人“打针”。

李东海早已兴奋了起来，扭着屁股叫主人要他先，李赫宰拗不过小家伙，看得也开心，便顺了他的意，温水中兑了些保养后穴的营养液，慢慢注射进了两个小奴的肠道，跪在地上的两个小人的腹部微微隆起，画面异常和谐。

李赫宰拿出一蓝一红两个肛塞，一手一个，放到两奴嘴边，李东海卖力的舔弄，小舌弯曲，故意碰到他家主人的手指，像是邀功一般；小海也跟着学了起来，像模像样的吮吸。

足够湿润后，李赫宰两手交换，把小海舔弄过的肛塞插入了李东海的后穴，而李东海的那个自然现在在小海的臀缝里。

灌肠考验的是小奴的忍耐力，主人对于释放的时间掌握是主奴服从关系的第一层体现。

两个白白嫩嫩的小猫摆在眼前，李赫宰总想给上点颜色，处理过不会伤皮肤的红绳一点点缠绕在小海的身上，小海兴奋的不得了。

—“谢谢主人。”小海虔诚的望向李赫宰。

—“他才不是你主人呢！赫是我的主人！我的！”

—“海海！”李赫宰给了李东海一个严厉的眼神。

李东海立刻噤了声，李猫猫生存法则第一条：调教期间，千万不能惹到主人！否则小屁股就不能要啦！

转头，李赫宰温柔的对小海说“叫哥哥吧”。

—“哥哥。”

—“好了现在带上牵引绳，我们练习爬行，注意事项，第一，四肢着地；第二，两个人要保持同样的步伐，不一样两个人每人各抽一下屁股，散鞭。第三，灌肠忍得更久的小猫奖励高潮一次。

李赫宰拎着两根牵引绳，被红色点缀过的小肉猫果然顺眼了许多，两个颜色的肛塞更是点睛之笔，李东海已经习惯了四肢着地的爬行，摇晃着屁股像是在求表扬，但是小海就略显吃力了很多，第一次灌肠，说实话他已经不太能忍得住了，双腿一前一后的摆动更是刺激了肠道的蠕动，不一会儿就乱了步伐，脖颈上的铃铛都跟着乱了节奏。

李赫宰眯着眼抬起散鞭，左一下右一下，

—“这么快就乱了？屁股抬高，腰塌下去！”

两只小猫重新调整了姿势，李东海照顾小海，放慢了频率，其实他也有点忍不住了，小腹已经开始微微疼了起来，只能不断收缩后穴紧住肛塞，而此时，小海的腿都有些颤抖了，可还是倔强着不肯说安全词，不愿自己先停下来，所以步伐再次乱掉。

李赫宰的两鞭一点没手软，两个白团子都盖上了粉红的印记，李东海被打的疼了有点不服，小声的嘀咕

—“都是小海错了，还要打我。”

李赫宰听了就是一记狠抽。

—“主人刚说的规则是什么？嘀咕什么呢？”

李东海不服气，没有回答，李赫宰冲着肛塞处就是一鞭，强烈的疼痛感让李东海忘了隐忍，括约肌一个放松，肛塞松动了些，立刻被水流冲了出来，李东海又羞又委屈，没想到自己输给了小海，红着眼看着人要抱抱求安慰，可李赫宰根本没看他。

—“我们小海真棒，哥哥带你去泄出来好不好？”

—“好”小海的声音都有些颤抖，甜甜糯糯的，看着被李赫宰抱着去浴室的小海，李东海觉得自己真的是引狼入室！

—“千防万防家贼难防！跟我斗！就算是另一个自己，跟我抢主人也不行！我这就让你看看什么是正宫！”

李赫宰抱着小海从浴室里出来，不知道在说什么，小海被逗得咯咯笑，李赫宰撇了地上的李东海一眼，小人委屈巴巴的泪光闪闪，虽然看着心疼，但是鉴于李东海最近恃宠而娇，调教的时候越来越没规矩，还是狠着心黑着脸说“自己收拾干净”。

本以为李东海会来撒娇，却不成想李东海呜咽着说“是，主人。”就起身去打扫。看着他家小猫落寞的背影，弄的李赫在心里空落落的。

一言既出，驷马难追，小海的奖励自然是要给的，所以此刻李东海擦着地板的同时，看着他家主人在另一个人身上挺动，小海是第一次，敏感得不行，李赫宰的技术又好，没几下就被艹弄得娇喘连连，

“哥哥……哥哥好棒…啊……慢一点……”

“啊啊啊啊我要不行了，我要被哥哥操射了”

到最后射出来的时候，小海已经失了声，只会呻吟，李赫宰拔出之后一直在颤抖，爽得脚尖蜷缩。

李东海看得也热得不行，可是他一直默默忍着，他知道他家主人典型的吃软不吃硬，只要自己乖乖的再可怜一些，一会而主人就会心疼的来摸摸自己。而且他身上的每一处都是李赫宰的，他的主人不准他自己擅自取悦自己，自己绝不会再没有命令的情况下抚慰自己。

李赫宰下了床，撸动着自己猩红的阴茎走向李东海，李东海自然的张开了嘴，含住，任由李赫宰拽着他的头发来回摆动，有几下深喉让李东海都迷乱了，但是他还是乖巧的蠕动着舌头，舔弄着取悦他的主人，快速抽动了几下后，李赫宰按着李东海的肉，紧贴着自己的下体，射出了今晚的第一股精液，李东海悉数咽下，然后不知餍足般得清理面前的肉棒，贪食男人的精液。

李赫宰摸着李东海的头，包含着爱意轻声说

—“猫猫，你要乖一点。”

李东海抬起头，星星眼看着他的主人，

—“主人，我好爱你。”

李赫宰抱着李东海上了床，哄起了刚刚受冷落的小猫奴，亲亲抱抱又摸摸，而小海此时缓过了神爬向了男人的腿间，刚刚李东海为他口交他看的一清二楚，以前也在影片上看过，鬼使神差下，小海的小嘴就裹住了男人的顶端。

李赫宰被温热的触感刺激下，低头看着小海，循序渐进地教他怎么样让自己舒服，李东海也不甘示弱，爬到男人的身下，两个小脑袋凑到一起，像是争先恐后地品尝什么美味佳肴，小海吞吐着柱身，李东海就用舌头舔弄囊袋，无论是快感还是这个画面，都让李赫宰爽得只想把两个小人按着艹他个三天三夜。

小海技术还是不行，李东海扭着身子李赫宰就明白他想要了，李赫宰所幸把小海捞了起来啄着小嘴，逗弄着小奶头，又捏又咬让小海酥酥麻麻的，大手揉捏着柔软的臀肉，玩的兴起再用力拍打两下，听听脆落的声音，不时的把手指探进去抽插两下，惹得小人瘫在自己怀里嘤嘤语语。

此时，身下的李东海已经跨坐在他家主人的身上，扶着高高挺起的肉棒坐了下去，扭着柔软的腰放荡的淫叫着，李赫宰也没松懈，时不时地猛力向上挺动几下，撞的李东海叫声都转了弯，很快就泄了出来。

李赫宰让两个人跪坐在地上，对着两人撸动着手中的粗大，对着相似的两张小脸微微用力拍打，一声闷哼过后，股股精液射在了两张精致的脸庞，然后被李赫宰握着肉棒悉数拨下，喂进嘴里。

但是游戏嘛，还是要玩的。李赫宰觉得，他该休息一下，让两位小猫玩给他看了。

先后被艹了一次的两个小奴穴口都湿润着，李赫宰用手指简单扩张了之后，把两个人背靠背摆放，拿出了双头龙电动玩具，同时对准两个穴口，命令俩只小猫往下吞，直到极限，然后拿起遥控器，从三档开始，慢慢提高频率。

为了防止两只小猫乱动，他拿来了粗绳，将两人的双腿绑在了一起，所以现在李赫宰眼中的画面，就是两个小人像是比着赛一般的吟叫，小海低着头一副耐不住了的样子，额头都有了汗珠；而李东海则仰着头像是爽到了极点，张着嘴一脸餍足。画面的美艳程度，让李赫宰移不开眼。

—“好像，还缺点什么”李赫宰想着。

两对铁质的乳夹，刚一扣上身下的小人就娇喘连连，用手指快速拨弄两下，某只小猫的口水都流出来了，可是，好像还不够。

鲜红的蜡油滴在雪白的肌肤上，一点点绽开，像是点点花落，要是滴在臀瓣上，就会看到那粉嫩的两团，颤起阵阵涟漪，没有李赫宰的命令，谁都不敢释放，忍着让自己不高潮，对一个奴来说，就是把身心都交给了主人。

两个小人开始扭动，李赫宰知道他们忍的辛苦，便“好心”的按了暂停，解开绳子，拔出玩具，可是突如其来的空虚感让两只小猫慌了神，扭着小屁股不依，李赫宰笑着把两个腿软的都有些跪不住的小人排排跪趴式摆在床边，大手抚摸着两个大白团子，用手抽打着欣赏一张一合的花穴，李赫宰挑起左边的一只，扶着坚挺插进去，活动起来，身下的人儿呜咽着收缩花穴讨好着，旁边的那人儿就呜咽着扭动屁股等着主人的到来，反反复复，不知疲倦……

几个回合下来，此刻，李赫宰一手提着李东海软下去的腰，快速的挺动下身，一手四指并入，扣弄着小海的后穴，两人都被艹开了一样，胡言乱语着，双手已经撑不住了，都跪趴着，翘起屁股让主人玩弄。

李赫宰每一下都用足了力气，撞的身下的小猫都丢了魂，嘴里咿咿呀呀的，只知道晃动腰身张合后穴，跟随主人的节奏摆动，又泄了一次，肠液淋在肉棒上，裹得李赫宰也深深射在了男人的肠道，李东海大口的喘息着，花穴一时间闭合不上，白浊的精液一点点流下来，这时小海跪在地上用小嘴为李赫宰清理着已经慢慢恢复硬挺的阳具，李赫子拉过软成一滩水的李东海，舌头长驱直入，李东海已经大脑一片空白，忘了怎么接吻，只是不停吞咽着男人的口水……

—“真是两只喂不饱的小馋猫”

………

至于事后清洗鸳鸯戏水什么的……  
886！


End file.
